I Will Fight
by jt95
Summary: Callie and Arizona fall in love at a young age. After getting caught having sex Callie is sent to New York to live with her father and sister. Now Arizona is getting married, Callie has to fight to get her women. Will she win?
1. Chapter 1

**AN; Tell me what y'all think and weather I should continue. Sorry for all the mistakes, English was never my favorite subject. **

_Flashback: 2 years ago_

_We made love slowly; I was pouring my heart out to her without saying a word. I could feel her hot breath on my neck; hear the tiny gasps and whimpers coming from her and the feel of her nails digging in my back. I could tell with every thrust she was getting closer, she had her teeth sunk into my shoulder now. That's when I heard the stomping footsteps, and before I could react my mom busted through the door._

I miss her, everything about her. My mind always wondered back to that day, Arizona told me we shouldn't have sex in the house, and she told me she didn't want to come out to our parents since they were catholic and didn't believe in homosexuality. After my mom caught us she sent me to New York to live with my dad while Arizona stayed there in Miami.

Arizona and I grew up together, my mom and her adopted dad dated for years. Her adopted mother Barbara died of cancer when she was 4 and my parents were divorced. I lived with my mom Lucia, Arizona's dad Daniel, Arizona and Tim- Arizona's twin brother. My sister Aria lived with our dad Carlos in New York where he was a lawyer.

As soon as we kissed for the first time, I knew she was the one. She liked me, but Arizona was also very scared of her feelings. She tried to do everything to avoid me when I was flirting with her. She dated guys, but I waited until she was ready. She was 16 and I was 15, when we officially starting dating. No one knew except for Tim. He didn't seem to care; he said we were made to love each other.

And I did love Arizona, but I wanted the world to know I loved her. So we argued a lot about this, maybe she didn't understand but I had waited for her since our first kiss when I was 11. I was sick of hiding, so that day when we were making love, I put all of my feelings and emotions into it. I thought if I showed her exactly how I felt, maybe we could come out. Then we got caught, and I got sent away.

I sent her letter after letter but I never received anything back. My dad and Aria accepted me and Arizona. They said if she was who I love I should fight and not give up just because of my mother. And I planned on doing that exactly.

Yesterday, I received and invitation to Arizona's wedding. She's marrying a man- a MAN, but not just any man. Mark Sloan, he grew up next door and always wanted Arizona, although I never thought she would fall for it. Especially since she knew I loved her. I felt like my heart had been stomped on and I knew I had to go after her, to see her to talk her out of this nonsense. It wasn't just because it was to a man though; it's because I know Arizona and I are made for loving each other. I talked to my dad; more like begged him to let me go. He agreed but only because I am going to be 18 in 3 days.

That's why right now I'm standing in the JFK airport on my way to Miami. I'm going to that wedding but not to support her or congratulate her, I'm going to crash it and take the love of my life with me. I'm determined that if Arizona wants to spend her life with me, like I want to spend mine with her then we will be headed back to new York next week together. My dad booked everything and got me a hotel room. He also gave me cash and Arizona, Tim and Marks addresses.

_Miami here I come…_

**5 Hours later. **

I'm finally in Miami; I'm just getting settled into my hotel room. I'm exhausted from the flight and my brain is fried from all of the thinking, so I decided to call it a night and start fresh tomorrow. But I can't seem to get her out of my mind… the mental image of Mark having his ands all of Arizona, _my Arizona_. Makes me sick, if I want to fight for her I need to go see her now. What if she's with Mark though? Then my mom will find out and she will stop me before I even get the chance to explain. I could go to Tim, yeah Tim. He will know exactly what to do.

I quickly get dressed and flag down a cab to take me to Tim's address. Getting out, I pay my cab fee and the nerves start to sink in. I'm going to see Tim, he's going to help me win back my girl, and then we can all go back to New York. Reaching the front door, I lightly knock. Not even a minute later the door swings open and there he stood.

"Cal- HOL SHIT, Callie. What are you doing here?" Tim shrieked pulling me into a bone crushing hug.

Pulling back I replied "Well what do you think? I come to win back Arizona; I'm taking her away from that bastard Mark Sloan. And you are going to help me do just that"


	2. Chapter 2

Arizona POV

"Oh course I think about her, Tim. I loved Callie, but she didn't understand me and where has she been for two years? I tried reaching her time after time and I never received a damn thing in return. But Mark he's been there and he loves me and I love him."

"Well who the hell are you trying to convince Phoenix, me or you?"

"Stop seriously, Tim! It's my damn wedding day for Christ sake, support me? There is nothing to convince, Callie and I are over. Mark and I are forever and were starting forever today!"

"You and Calliope Torres are made for loving each other! I've said that since we were 12. And for that bastard Mark Sloan, I will not change my opinion"

"Are you fucking kidding me, I got to go! I guess I'll just hope you actually show up to you own sister's wedding." Arizona slammed her phone down pissed.

_How could Tim do this? What the hell brought Callie up all of a sudden? Why couldn't he just let her get married in peace? _

I do think about her, I loved her I still love her. But I tried calling and writing and emailing and I never received anything back. Apparently she gave up on me. For a whole year after we were caught I cried, every single day. Mark held me, he never asked questions or knew exactly what was wrong but he was there. I owe him this to, marry him, love him, and spend my life with him.

My dad loves him and Lucia loves him, and they have both forgiven me for the mistakes me and Callie made. So if Tim wants to be that way fine, but I'm marrying Mark… _**today!**_

A knock on my door pulled me from my thoughts, looking through the peep hole I never imagined she would be standing there, but she was. Alive in the flesh, Calliope Torres stood at my front door. _What the hell was I supposed to do?_ I pulled the door open slowly, and she immediately got into my face.

"So were over, I was with Tim. I heard everything and even though my heart is broken, I am here because I love you. I never stopped loving you. If were over, tell me Arizona. Tell me, Mark is the one for you and if you can tell me that and mean it, I will leave and I will never bother you again. So tell me!"

_Damn you, Tim! _"Callie, I-"What_ the hell was I supposed to say?_ She had me backed into a wall, staring at me so intensely. I had so many questions of the last two years. I started with those. "If you love me, why the hell didn't you ever contact me, because I sure as hell tried? I never received anything back Callie! Not once, I cried and hoped you would come back or answer me. I bet you weren't worried about me; you probably had every girl on your arm and in your bed in New York."

Before I could protest Callie crushed her lips to mine, immediately heat began to boil between us. Then she pulled back. "I wrote Arizona, I called and I emailed every day for 6 months. I never received an answer from you. My heart was broken and then like some joke you send me a wedding invitation! Are you fucking kidding me? And marrying Mark… Arizona you know who he is. I haven't looked at another girl since the damn day I left. I waited for you, _**AGAIN**_. But you didn't wait, you ran to Mark's bed. The single thought of his hands on you, touching you, kissing you, making love to you… makes…. Makes me absolutely sick" Callie choked back on her tears before continuing.

"I thought we had something, I thought you loved me and I've waited ever since the day we were caught. I couldn't get you out of my mind, the feel of your nails digging into my back, your breath on my neck. You're under my skin Arizona, and for two years I've held on to that. I couldn't stop hearing your whimpers and pleas of my name, begging me not to stop. Confessing your love to me, but you never felt any of that… did you?"

My heart broke as the words came out of Callie's mouth, I did love her. I love her but now I'm committed to Mark and I can't give that up for something that my family disapproved of. I wanted to fall into Callie's arms but I couldn't. "Calliope, stop…" I help her back to her seat and motioned for her to come sit in the living area with me.

Was we were seated I began, "Calliope, I love you. I felt everything you felt. But none of this is right. Our parents don't agree, Callie our religion doesn't agree."

"No Arizona, don't pull that shit with me. I don't give a hell what neither my mother nor your father think about us. And our religion, where is god? Huh Arizona, because that church is not my savoir. _**Jesus is my savior. **_Don't preach that bullshit, if you love me lets go. Pack your bags, and we can go back to New York and start a life together!"

"Callie, I am marrying Mark. Still, you and I are over. Mark and I have a life now here in Miami, we had our chance and it's gone now. Mark is my forever, Callie. I only hope that we can remain friends and you will come to the wedding. I hope you find your forever Callie, but it's not me."

"Arizona, please don't do this. I love you, and I am not giving up on you. I know you're scared and you don't want our parents to disown us but we have love and I can't live without you. I've have waited for you since our first kiss, please don't make me wait any longer."

"Don't wait, Callie because we are over. Move on! I thought we were forever but we aren't and Mark, Mark and I are forever."

"How can you say that, Arizona? I won't give up! I will fight for you Arizona."

"I'm sorry, but you need to leave I have my wedding to attend."

"No! Arizona, please don't do this."

"If you love me, you will leave. Don't make me have to call security."

"I will leave Arizona, but this isn't over! I will fight and you tell that bastard Mark Sloan he better watch the hell out." Callie screamed followed by a loud slam of the front door.

_Damn it! What the hell did I just do? I've lost her for good now._

**AN: I'm not trying to make Arizona seem like a bitch, but if she just came running back there would be no story. Please give me reviews and suggestions, would be appreciated. ALSO: I'm sorry for the errors if there are any. Thanks, JT! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Someone asked if Arizona was crazy because she was asking Callie to be her friend and still attend the wedding. I wrote that in the sense that Arizona was saying whatever she could to get Callie to leave. Sorry it took a minute to update, I wasn't sure what I wanted to write, but I hope this doesn't disappoint y'all. Sorry for the mistakes, I really HATED English. Anyways… Enjoy! – JT **

Callie's POV:

I think she really broke me, I feel like the air is heavier and it's so hard to breathe without her being mine. I gave her everything I've waited 7 years, she is my one and only. They always say "move on" or "you can find better" but there is no one better than _my Arizona_.

Ever since I've seen her my heart aches and longs for her touch. The wedding should be happening now and I want to get up and go I do, but my heart can't take this. I can't take anymore rejection. Watching her marry mark, that's the ultimate rejection.

I keeping wondering what I could have done differently; maybe I blew it by just showing up at her house. _What if she never loved me? How do I get her back?_ Despite everything I still want her back, words nor will a wedding not change that. I love her, I love everything about Arizona. But the person I seen today, that is _not _Arizona.

She cares too much about what people think, what our parents think, what mark will think. But people, our parents and mark can't replace the love Arizona and I share.

I believe in our love. I believe in our promises and talk of the future. I believe that Tim was always right; _we are made for loving each other_. Most importantly I believe in Arizona. Our body's molds together perfectly, Arizona's love is my missing piece. She makes everything better just by being there.

I am angry, angry at my mom. Angry that I didn't return sooner, angry at mark; **hell I want to kill him**, Angry at Arizona. _How could she do this? How could she choose him? How could she think our love couldn't conquer all the discrimination? _

I want to go to the wedding, to tell her how much I love her in front of everyone; my mother, her father, mark and all of the people at that wedding. Tim wants me to go, he thinks I should fight. I know I should, but if she does marry him_... How the hell will I ever recover?_ I believe in our love though, I have to go. Even if it breaks me into a million pieces... I have to go. I have to fight for our love, I promised her I would fight. _Damn it, I need to fight! What the hell are you doing Torres?_ _**GO!**_

###

Pulling up outside of the church, I feel like my heart will literally beat out of my chest. My steps are shaking but I make it to the double doors. Pulling it open, Arizona is just starting to walk down the aisle; I slowly creep in the side door hoping no one notices.

Sitting down I see Tim looking dead at me from the altar with the biggest smile on his face. Arizona looks beautiful and it makes me think of the dreams we had for our wedding, the dreams I'm hoping I... **WE** **still get to live. **

"We are gathered here today to see two lives come together as one. Before we start does anyone have any objections why Mark and Arizona shouldn't be wedded?" The priest says. I know this is my cue, I slowly stand and when Arizona looks my way, I have a burst of energy and rejuvenation just from the look in her eyes. She gives me strength… _you can do this Torres. You love Arizona and she loves you. You just need to tell her. _

"I have an objection" I take a step out of the pew and begin to stride down the aisle with a new boost of confidence.

"Calliope, you have no business being here. Ari-" my mother starts but before she can finish, Tim tells her to let me finish.

"Arizona, I love you. I love you so much, and I know I was sent away but I never gave up on us. I never stopped thinking about you. Not a day went by when I didn't remember your laugh and smile. I miss waking up to your morning breath and bed head. The way your eyes looked when you were just waking up or how you looked when you were desperately trying to stay awake. I miss the way you looked at me after making love. I miss how you said you love me. How you're the only person I let call me Calliope because I just love how you say it, I love the way it makes me feel when you say it. I miss acting like kids and goofing off. I miss everything. I have been in hell without you these two years. I love you Arizona. And if this is what you choose, I will have to accept it. I'm not sure how or how I'll even survive without you… but if you choose mark, forget our dreams, forget our love, and forget our promises. If you choose mark, we are over because I have to learn to live life without you. I don't want to do that, so I am begging you please... Please Arizona; come home to New York with me. Let's start our life that we planned since we were 11. I promise if you give me this chance, I will love, honor and cherish you until the day that I do die. I will give you everything you want and need and so much more. I promise you that sweetness... So what do you say?" There is a long pause before mark speaks up.

"What the hell business do you have being here Torres; this is mine ad Arizona's wedding day. We love each other, so if you could excuse us we need to finish getting married while you get on a plane back to New York."

"Shut up, Mark! I believe Arizona can speak for herself you self-righteous bastard"

"No Callie, you want to act like a man. Be a man, let take this outside. You wanna go Torres, let's go!"

"Let's go, I will be your ass right here and then I'll leave with Arizona on my arm."

"Both of you, KNOCK. IT. OFF!" Arizona screams.

Everyone is literally stunned, I'm not sure if it's the fact that Arizona and I were together, or the fact that I just swore in gods house_; which I am ashamed of_, but for Arizona… I'll do anything. Even whip Mark Sloan's ass in the house of god.

"Calliope, can we talk in private… please." Arizona says in almost in a whisper.

"What, babe? We have to get married." Mark whines.

"Mark, not right now! Calliope and I need to talk, I'm sorry but for now the wedding is postponed."

Arizona and I start to walk away, toward the huge double doors that lead into the "inside" of the church.

"Arizona... Babe? Arizona" Mark calls and I laugh as she ignores him.

"I wouldn't laugh Calliope, you are not by any means out of the woods" Arizona snaps.

Maybe I'm crazy, hell maybe I'm crazy in love. But Arizona postponing the wedding means something_**, it means everything. **_Even though I stop laughing, my heart is still smiling because I believe that our love will conquer all of this crap that doesn't matter.

…_.Arizona Robbins and I are made for loving each other, every single day of our lives. I believe in that!_

**AN: What will Arizona do? What should happen next? Please review or PM me. Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites. Thank y'all for reading- JT**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Happy Easter Everyone. Sorry for the wait, I've just really been debating on continuing the story or not… so please review or PM. If you have any suggestions or anything by all means tell me. Thanks, I hope you enjoy this chapter – JT **

**Arizona's POV**

My mind is going a thousand miles a minute; as soon as Callie and I step into the conference room I crash my lips to hers. Deepening the kiss my tongue slips into her mouth and we slowly begin to rediscover each other. I feel the heat coming from her body and my hands instantly take hold of her hips digging my finger nails into her. All too soon the need to breathe becomes essential and I pull back, resting my forehead against hers.

"Wow" she says softly. "I didn't expect that at all"

"I'm still mad Calliope. We talked yesterday and I told you, th—"Callie quickly cuts me off.

"Ask me if I care, Arizona?" When I don't say anything she speaks up. "I don't care. I love you, and all those people out there excluding Tim can kiss my ass. I came to Miami to fight for you. I want you, those people don't matter."

"We're going to lose everyone Callie, if we get back together. Our parents, our friends, is that what you want? I love you so much. I just want us to have our family. And I don't want to hurt Mark."

"What about me Arizona, you hurt me. I waited after you for 5 years, and then everything fell together we were finally going great until I wanted to come out. You think I want to lose my mom? No, but if it's for you then by all means I'll lose her." Callie stops to take my hands" If those people out there love you like they claim they t do, who you love isn't going to matter. We fought for this love, I am begging you Arizona, please come home with me." Callie pleads.

Silence. I'm stunned into complete silence. I want this. I know if I open my mouth, I'm going to leave this wedding. I'm to leave my family and friends; I will leave everything for her. If I would have known that she never stopped caring I would have waited. Lucia always talked like Callie was happy, like she moved on. I guess that's just another twist to this fucked up story.

"Arizona, I meant what I said" Callie whispers, tears brimming in her eyes.

"Which part?" I whisper back

"I love you more than anything and I'm willing to give up anything for you. But if you choose Mark today, I have to move on. I don't want to think about that but I can't keep pining after you. You have to want this to. No matter what please just remem—"By now tears a pouring from Callie's eyes.

"Stop, Calliope. Look at me." She keeps her head down, so I repeat myself. "Look at me, Calliope." She slowly raises her head and her tear filled eyes reach mine. "I don't need to remember, because I am not choosing Mark. Give me two weeks, then I promise we'll get on a plane and go home. Okay?" I ask Callie.

"Why two weeks?" She asks and I know what she thinking

"Well I need to settle things with Mark and I want to do that the nice way. Then I think we need to sit down with our family and at least try to make them understand."

"Are you sure this is what you want? I love that out choosing us but I know you have doubts about the family. "

I slowly wipe the remaining tears from her cheeks. "Like you said if they love me like they say they do, they will accept who I love."

"Thank you, Arizona."

"For what?" I ask

"For coming back to me, trusting me, choosing me."

"There was never a choose Calliope and I'm sorry I acted the way I did yesterday. I was so stunned that you were here and confused after I tried to reach you all those years. I'm so deeply sorry." I say sadly.

I know I was wrong; all of this shit is just crazy. But after yesterday and seeing Callie, I knew deep down I couldn't marry Mark. He's a great guy, but I could never love him like I love Callie. I could never love anyone like I love her. I know were starting off a bit rough but we can make it and I'm willing to lose everything for her. I just wish I wasn't such an ass yesterday.

"I love you" Callie says, before pulling me into a hug.

"I love you, and gosh how much I have missed you" I breathe in taking all of Callie's scent with me.

"I have missed you to"

We stand there just holding on to each other, never wanting to loose each other's touch again.

…_for once, I feel at home. Calliope is home to me!_

**AN: Okay so I know that was short. I just don't want to piss anyone off with the story, so please review? Let me know what y'all want to see, or what you think I did terribly wrong at. Thanks. Oh and I hope everyone enjoys the time they spend with their family today. Always enjoy the little things ****- JT**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Okay, wow. I got a lot of great reviews yesterday. Thanks so much for that. I appreciate it! Anyways I'm going to do my best to make you all happy with this chapter **** - JT**

After sneaking out of the church, Arizona and I head to my hotel for some down time before we face Mark and our family. Were just lying on the bed enjoying the feeling of being back together, then Arizona breaks the silence and asks. "So , what have you been doing in New York?"

"Uhm, well after graduating I just went straight to work for my dad. He's been teaching me everything about the Law offices he owns and next month I'm going to go take my Barr exam."

"Awe, I'm super proud of you Calliope. I know that something you always wanted." She leans over and pecks my lips. "Do you have your own place?"

I laugh and answer "Well not yet since I'm only turning 18 tomorrow."

"Oh, I forgot. Sorry."

"Yeah well just don't let it happen again, and dad will have us an apartment when we get to New York." I say with a smirk to let her know I'm only joking.

I lean over to give her a small kiss, but before I know it the kiss turns needy. Arizona rolls me onto my back and straddles my thighs. Her lips leave my mouth and move down ward, kissing my jawline and my neck; nipping and sucking the flesh there.

I'm getting extremely turned on, and she already said she wanted to wait until after she talked to Mark. Which I hate but I respect it; she doesn't want to be seen as a cheater or a liar. I know need to stop her, but the fact that I haven't been with her for two years doesn't help any. "Arizona" I whimper.

"Mhmm?" she repiles her lips not leaving my neck.

I flip us so she's now on her back and I'm lying on top of her. My chest is moving rapidly trying to get my breathing under control. "I really want this and I know you do but I know you don't want it this way so we need to stop."

"Callie.." She pleads. I just give her the Torres glare because I know if we finish this she will feel guilty and I don't want that I want us to work this time. I want to fight for this. Finally she gives up and agrees.

We lay in silence for a few minutes, trying to get our emotions in check and to control ourselves. I want to ask her something but I don't want to upset her or ruin this but _I really need to ask_. "Arizona" I say.

She turns to look at me. "Yeah?"

"I want to ask you something, but I don't want to upset you or make you run from us"

"You can ask me anything, you know that. Calliope, I'm in this... for good. For as long as you'll have me."

_..forever, _I think that but I don't want to say that because we did just get back together today. "Uhm, you and Mark… did you guys have sex?" I ask and say soon as I look up at her I began to regret it "you don't have to answer that. I'm sorry I even asked"

"Yes"

"Yes?" I question. I feel instantly sick at this thought… _god, why did I ask?_

"Yes, but only oral sex. I know that doesn't make it any better because you look like you're about to heave but only oral sex we were waiting to go all the way until after we were married. Well, I was waiting" She says sadly. "I'm sorry, I know it hurts you. I didn't know you still wanted me so I moved on."

"It's okay Arizona, you moved on, I understand. Do I want to cut Marks dick off? Yes! Does it make me a sick to know he touched you… there? Well yeah. I love you, we were each other's first and I want to be your last but I'm relieved you didn't go all the way."

"Well, I'll go all the way with you" she whispers.

"That's not really possible without a…." then I realize what she's meaning. "Wait, you never wanted to use that before?"

"I know but I want to show you how much you mean to me and that I'm really in this relationship."

"Okay" I say, because that's all I can say. I always wanted to try it; actually I sorta begging the 10 months we were together.

"I don't want to leave here, but I think we should go to Marks and talk with him. I need to pack all of my things there. And we also need to go see our parents." Arizona tells me.

"Well I guess it's now or never."

"After we get everything done here and all my stuff sent to New York, the time we have left we can just have a mini Vacation."

"Mhmm, that sounds amazing! Let's go."

After we leave left the hotel we stopped and got something to eat and then rented a U-Haul. Now were standing on Marks doorstep.

"Babe, don't be so nervous." I tell Arizona.

"I cant help it, I—" then door swings open and Mark smiles at Arizona.

"Babe where the hell did you go?" He says, just ignoring that I'm standing right there.

"Can we talk, Mark?"

"Well yeah, and why did you knock you live here Zona?"

"Let just talk"

He lets Arizona in, but stops me. "I believe my fiancé wants to have a private discussion"

"Mark, she's coming in" Arizona orders him. He immediately steps out of my way.

He sits in on the arm of the arm while Arizona and I take a seat on the couch facing each other; Arizona surprises me by grabbing my hand and lacing our fingers together.

"Mark, look I'm sorry. Callie and I got robbed of our chance together and don't think I was playing you or fucking you over because I never expected her to show back up. I love Callie, more than anything. I thought I wanted to marry you. I thought we could make it work, but seeing her I can't help but want her, love her, be with her. I just hope you understand, I never meant to hurt you or your feelings"

"Zona, you can't be serious? We were going to get married today and then she shows up and you don't love me anymore?"

"This is serious. I'm serious! I never said I didn't love you Mark, I just… me and Callie are meant to love each other. Were soul mates, I believe that with all of my heart."

"Whatever, but when she fucks you over, I will NOT dry your tears again. Get your shit, and get out. NOW!" Mark is clearly pissed I can't believe that's all he said.

We go and pack all of Arizona's stuff, put it in the U-Haul and it's on its way to New York. I know it's a sad day for Mark, I mean I feel for him Arizona is a lot to lose but I can't help to feel happy.

…_.now to my parents. Great. _

**AN: Okay, please let me know what you think. I really liked this chapter and I hope you all did to. I didn't want Mark to say too much and beg Arizona back so I just kind of sent him off the handle. What do you all want to see next? Lettme know. Thanks for the reviews/favs and followers! Have a god day **** -JT**


End file.
